The Night Before
by dewdrops and crowns
Summary: "He was a psycho who only knew how to kill and hurt. And so was Clove." For Booky


**Happy birthday Booky! Here's a CatoClove to make up for a loss of couple action in the film. Much love, hope you have a great day xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games. This is also published as part of booky's drabble on the fire is catching now forum account.**

"Cato?"

The heavenly voice that haunted his dreams was close… it sounded real. Was it a dream? He wasn't quite sure.

"Cato?"

A shake. He opened his eyes slightly. Definitely wasn't a dream, but that didn't mean he had to wake up right? He tried to block the voice and remember his pleasant dream from before but was interrupted by a harsh pinch from said girl.

"No need for violence Clove, save that for tomorrow," he grumbled. "What are you doing here anyway, you should be trying to get as much sleep as possible for the big day."

"I can't sleep,"

He rolled over so he could see her face though it was slightly distracting and her lack of clothes didn't help either.

"Why? You're not worried about the games are you?" Clove tried to avoid his gaze but he could see from her nervous expression that it's bothering her.

"Clove I've seen you in the training room, and I'll admit you're good. I've seen you practising on animals you don't hesitate to kill. If I get wiped out the competition then I'm pretty certain you'll win."

She smirked "I know that, I'm not nervous about killing people. Like that girl on fire bitch I can't wait to get my hands on her. I've had to listen to all the rubbish about the star crossed lovers, these people will buy any story for a bit of entertainment it's pathetic!"

"Right with you on that one, so what's wrong?"

Clove sighed and moved so she was not sitting on the bed but lying next to Cato.

"I don't want to kill you," she whispered so quietly he could barely hear her.

"Well if it' any comfort I don't particularly want to kill you either," with his signature arrogant smile, that often made Clove want to slap him. Why is It, she thought whilst rolling her eyes, that I had to fall for this bastard. She turned away so she was no longer facing him, but didn't make any move to get off the bed.

"Aww come on Clove, you know you mean a lot to me. I made a promise to myself to keep you safe and I'm going to try to keep to that,"

"Hmmmm,"

He wrapped his arms round her waist so they were dangerously close, she could feel hot breath against her cheek and his carefully chiselled abs against her back. It was so tempting to turn around.

"Stop doing that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said quietly into her ear and she shivered involuntarily. He tickled her under the chin and against her will she giggled.

Clove cocked an eyebrow "You're ticklish? The 'great warrior Clove' is ticklish?" he snorted.

"Shut up!" she grumbled irritably "I bet you are too."

"Me? No way!" she eventually turned around to see another smirk in place. She couldn't wait to wipe it off.

"Ohh I'll find out," he knew she would, didn't mean he wouldn't try and put up a fight.

"What no!"

"Aww is little Cato afraid of being tickled!" she teased in an excessively babyish voice before pouncing with seeking fingers.

Clove put up a good fight, but when it came to strength Cato was just too much stronger. They rolled around not noticing how near to the edge of the bed they were. Before Clove could fall she felt muscular arms around her, stopping her back from hitting the hard floor.

"Always watch your surroundings during hand to hand combat." Came Cato's mocking voice in a very bad impression of their old training instructor.

"Whatever, not like you noticed it either!"

To stop him from arguing back she shut him up the only way she knew, and pulled his head abruptly towards hers and crashed into his mouth. He rolled her over, so he could dominate her as he often liked to do, groaning slightly.

They'd kissed before but not for so long, since they were often rudely interrupted by other tributes and members of the Capitol. It had been suggested to use it as a way to get support from the public, but both agreed they would rather that everyone not knows about their whirlwind romance. Besides they didn't want to look they were copying the so called _"star crossed lovers of district 12."_

It was angry and passionate, for all they knew they could die tomorrow, might as make the most of the time they had now…

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Stay with me!"

He clutched her face desperately, stroking her hair and holding her close. He'd never thought about it before but life without Clove would be so dull, so boring, and pointless. No one cared about him, his family just saw him as something to train and sell off, the capitol too, just an object. He was a psycho who only knew how to kill and hurt. And so was Clove.

" I…c-can't… it h-hurts… s-so much, C-Cato I-"

"Shhh now Clove," he whispered softly. And bent down so he was close enough to her ear so only she could hear. "I never told you Clove." He choked on the tears he was trying to hold back the lump in his throat grew bigger. Yet he found the strength to carry on "I love you."

But she was already dead. She had never heard those three words that counted the most, she'd never know and they could never be together. Never get married, have children or even break up and just stay friends, they were going to win with the new rule made for them. And for the first time since he started training to be a career he cried. He sobbed over her dead body, considering just grabbing a knife and killing himself, at least them they'd be together, after all who would care? No one would miss him it would be better than going on; then he remembered, he had to do one last thing for Clove. For her. He gently kissed her head, tears pouring down his face as he prepared to depart her body, and leave to kill Thresh, final words bounced of the surroundings like a cold hollow saying.

"Goodbye."

Shaking in anger he made a vow to himself. He would do his best to make them all have the heartbreak and pain he was feeling, and even if he died who the hell cared. His fists clenched in anger ready to hit anything that moved, ready to kill. Cato had snapped and someone was going to die.


End file.
